


The Last Battle

by Justanotherauthor_not



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Reveal, Semi-Death, and have shed many tears, angsty, did I mention its kinda sad?, heck yeah it's also a reveal, its not really shippy but kinda can be, lots of hugs and tears, mostly cuz I want lots of hugs, writing angst to vent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherauthor_not/pseuds/Justanotherauthor_not
Summary: “We will never let that happen.” Ladybug choked out, still clawing at Hawkmoth’s hand.He shook his head as if they were nothing more than a mild inconvenience, “foolish insolent children.”Chat watched in horror as Hawkmoth removed Ladybug’s earrings as she struggled against him, unable to do anything to stop him at risk of hurting her.just your typical angsty end-battle fic





	The Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have another story to finish up and i promise the next chapter for that is in the works! But in the meantime here’s this, enjoy!! (fic title may change, i dont really know what to title it)

“Let her go!” Chat Noir shouted, anger hiding how tired he was. If looks could kill this battle would have been long over, Hawkmoth obliterated on the spot as Chat glared at the villain. Unfortunately, Nothing was ever that easy.

 

Hawkmoth barely paid the hero any notice, instead focusing on Ladybug who he currently had by the throat. The tips of her toes barely touching the ground enough to support her as he held her in place. “As soon as I have what I need you’re both free to go.”

 

“We will never let that happen.” Ladybug choked out, still clawing at Hawkmoth’s hand. 

 

He shook his head as if they were nothing more than a mild inconvenience, “foolish insolent children.”

 

Chat watched in horror as Hawkmoth removed Ladybug’s earrings as she struggled against him, unable to do anything to stop him at risk of hurting her.

 

As soon as the earrings were in his hands he dropped the de-transforming girl to the ground “Marinette?” Chat blinked. Under different circumstances, he would probably be thrilled, but now was not the time for that.

 

“I’m so sorry Chat.” she looked at him tears streaming down her face, looking more defeated then he had ever seen her, crumbled on the ground at Hawkmoth’s feet. “It’s okay princess,” he said between gritted teeth. If he hadn’t planned on making the villain suffer before, he definitely was swearing vengeance now. 

 

Her kwami flew out looking equally as exhausted as it tried to fly toward Marinette’s bag, but Hawkmoth grabbed the red creature before it could get away. “Ah, Ah, Ah, little one. You stay with the earings.” and suddenly she was sucked back into the miraculous.

 

“Tikki!” Marinette yelled, reaching out but it was far too late. Hawkmoth ignored her turning his attention to Chat.

 

“Cataclysm!” fire burned in his eyes as he rushed Hawkmoth, not sure what his plan was just knowing he had to end this. His powered hand outstretched, two steps away from the man who had caused so much pain and destruction for years. He was going to end this now.

 

“Adrien.” Hawkmoth stared Chat down, unflinching in this game of chicken, “Stop.”

 

And he did, taken aback by the use if his real name he froze in place, “How?”

 

“Nooroo, detransform.”

 

Right before his eyes, the villain that they had been fighting all this time turned into his father. “No...you…” Chat sank to the ground, his powered hand completely forgotten touched the floor causing cracks to ripple out.

 

Gabriel Agreste calmly walked over to his son as if what he had just revealed wasn’t completely earth-shattering in the boy's mind. “Give me your ring son.”

 

A beat of silence, “No.” He held his hand to his chest and tried to glare up at the man he once called father, but couldn’t bring himself to look at his face. 

 

“This is for your own good Adrien, don’t make me take it from you.” Gabriel’s voice came out as emotionless and cold as always.

 

Chat could feel the structure of the floor starting to give way, he glanced at Marinette who was looking at him with wide watery eyes, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking but he couldn’t worry about that right now. They had to get out of there soon, the integrity of the room wouldn’t last long and his ring let out its first beep signaling the time frame was even shorter.

 

“I’m going to get your mother back.”

 

All thoughts in Adrien’s head stopped. So many things he wanted to say and to ask stuck in his brain as he froze staring at his Father’s feet. 

 

“Disappointment,” Gabriel muttered before stepping forward to reach and take the ring himself.

 

“Chat!” Marinette shouted, snapping him out of his shocked state but it was too late. Gabriel grabbed his hand and even as he tried to pull it back and curl his fingers Gabriel was able to remove the ring. Plagg flew out and just as with Ladybug’s Kwami He grabbed the small god and he was sucked back into the miraculous. 

 

“At last.” Gabriel Agreste stood up straight looking at the magical items in his hand he had long been fighting to get. He grinned.

 

Adrien shuddered, he couldn’t remember the last time he saw his father smile and now he didn’t think he would ever be able to forget that horrible manic look that made its way onto his face.

 

There was a loud crack, the floor began to crumble beneath them, and still, Adrien couldn’t make himself move. Gabriel was too entranced by the items in his hands to pay it any mind. At last Marinette stood. She ran, tackling Gabriel on her way over to Adrien, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the quickly collapsing room. “Let’s go.”

 

He nodded, following her, unable to say anything as he tried to deal with everything that had just transpired. He looked back one last time and watched his father turn once again into Hawkmoth. 

 

He followed Marinette out of the rapidly deteriorating room, down a set of hidden stairs and out into his father's office. God, how had he not even noticed they were at his house? How had not realized his father was Hawkmoth? How much of an oblivious idiot was he really? The girl who sat behind him in class, one of his closest friends, Marinette, was his Lady and he hadn’t even managed to figure that out. He watched her pigtails bounce as he tired and dejectedly followed her outside and down as many blocks as they could get before getting too tired to go further.

 

They stopped in an alleyway, both panting heavily, hunched over with hands on their legs as they tried to catch their breath. 

 

“We need a plan.” Marinette stood up straight first. 

 

Adrien just nodded, trying not to glance back toward where they had come from. He couldn’t help but worry if his father had made it out or not but he also didn’t want to think about the man at all. 

 

“Adrien?” Marinette said softly, in an attempt to get his attention. He looked at her, eyes glazed and unfocused. “Do you know what he could want the miraculous for?”

 

“He said something about getting my- my mother back,” he replied in a monotone, voice catching at the end.

 

“Any ideas what that could mean?”

 

That was it. “What? Just because Hawkmoth is my Father I’m supposed to know what he’s doing?” Adrien snapped, Marinette looked taken aback but he couldn’t stop himself now, “No, I don’t know what he meant by that. I don’t know what his evil plan is. And I certainly don’t know how you're taking this all so calmly! MY DAD IS HAWKMOTH! You’re Ladybug! I’m Chat Noir! Except we’re not anymore because our miraculous were stolen! We lost! We’re done. That’s it.” He took a deep breath and probably would have continued shouting had Marinette not delicately put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Adrien I am so sorry,” he looked at her tears running down his face, “I am not calm,” now that he was really looking at her he could tell that she was shaking, her eyes were watery and she looked every bit as scared as he felt. “I’m glad you're Chat Noir, I hope you are okay with me being Ladybug and we will definitely have a conversation about it at some point. But right now this is the only thing we can do, we can’t give up. I’m so so sorry.”

 

Adrien felt his legs crumple beneath him and suddenly he was on the floor sobbing. In an instant Marinette was on the ground with him, arms wrapped tight around his body. They stayed like that for longer then they should probably have, given the circumstances but neither of them cared or even thought about it. He needed this, they both did.

 

“Okay, you're right,” he took a deep breath, “let’s figure out what to do next.” Marinette pulled back from the hug, and he wasn’t surprised to see tears in her eyes too. They gave each other watery, melancholy smiles.

 

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything a flash of black light shot through the city. The pair looked at each other worriedly and then glanced out of the alleyway into the street, the rest of Paris had noticed the light too. Civilians looked around confusedly trying to figure out what it could have been. The hero’s both had the same thought, whatever Hawkmoth’s plan was it was already beginning. 

 

“That looked almost like my lucky charm,” Marinette said, biting the fingernail of her thumb worriedly. 

 

Suddenly Adrien hunched over clutching at his stomach as a sudden sharp pain shot through his body. “Marinette I don’t feel right.” he reached out to her, and then in another smaller burst of the same light, he was gone.

 

“Adrien!? Adrien!?” Marinette shouted feeling around where he a been but a moment ago in a panic. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the realization struck. That was the end. She sank into herself, forehead against the dirty concrete where Adrien had been sitting just a moment ago. They had really lost. Shaky sobs overtook her whole body as she cried. Hawkmoth had accomplished whatever he had set out to do, he won.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so basically everything is kinda terrible right now and i’m very sad so decided to make all y’all suffer with me thanks lol i dont often try to write angst. hope you enjoyed please leave Kudos and comments would especially be super appreciated!!!


End file.
